


Longing

by teleen



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teleen/pseuds/teleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching them together was always bittersweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing

Watching them together was always bittersweet.  Their easiness with one another, the way they spoke and joked and teased…  It was enough to fill one with an emotion that could almost be described as… longing.

They were laughing now, the easy laugh of comfortable friends, and the desire to be a part of that was overwhelming for a moment.

They looked up from their position under the TARDIS console.

“What is it, Rose?” The Doctor was his usual gruffly concerned self.

“Nothing.  Just… watching you together.”

“Like what you see?” Jack’s tone was suggestive and not wholly serious. 

She nodded anyway, almost against her will.

They beckoned invitingly.   She moved to the comfort of their arms.


End file.
